Imogene Armstrong
Imogene Armstrong is the main character of Happy Endings, and the story takes place from her point of view. Development Imogene was originally developed in December of 2011 for the story "Letters Long Forgotten". Originally, she was designed to write letters to her deceased mother and friend, and a few other memorable characters that have effected her life in one way or another. Her name was also originally Emerose Dove. After a few failed attempts at creating a storyline to appropriately portray each character, Imogene was further developed as a character and her name was officially changed to Imogene Emerose Armstrong in July of 2012. Early Life Imogene was born on September 5th, 1972 to the very proud Geoff and Adele Armstrong. Imogene was the second child, Michael being the firstborn. At the time of Imogene's birth, Geoff was 40 and Adele was 38. The Armstrong family resided Richeburg, British Columbia. On March 18th, 1978, the Armstrong family lost a member but gained a member. Adele had given birth to Logan Mitchell Armstrong, but passed away due to complications during the birth. Since then, Geoff and Michael have been very distant to Logan. Considering that both Geoff and Michael have been distant, Imogene was immediately put in charge of Logan's health. Taking care of Logan forced Imogene to grow up quite quickly, considering Imogene was only six-years-old when Logan was born. Before the seventh grade began, Imogene and her best friend, Jane, were invited to a party by Andrew (at the time, Andrew was gaining distance and was getting into hanging out with the "popular" kids). At the party, both Imogene and Jane were peer pressured into having alcohol. Imogene only had one drink, but Jane on the other hand had four. Sometime before the night ended, Jane had gotten into a very heated argument. In the end, Jane and Allison were in a fist fight. Jane was standing on the beach of the open field and Allison pushed her into the lake. Imogene had lost track of where Jane went to, and others were drunk, and in the end, Jane had drounded in the lake. Since that incident, Imogene has been unable to trust people. She hasn't bothered to make another friend since the traumatic incident. Imogene had another friend that she had lost contact with in the ninth grade. Her name was Simone Kale. Since the death of Jane, Imogene had been obsessing over her death and was speaking poorly of Allison. Before, it hadn't bothered Simone, but it was getting on her nerves. They had been friends since the first grade and they had a few fallouts, but they always found themselves being glued by the hip again. Simone confronted Imogene and they fought a lot. The week after Easter holidays, Simone moved away and refused to speak to Imogene. Since, Imogene has had major trust issues (even worse than before) and refused to socialize with classmates in fear the past would be repeated. Imogene, now at the age of 16, is attending Richeburg Comprehensive High School and is a junior (Grade 11). She is still taking care of Logan as if he is her child. On August 20th, 1988, Imogene claimed she had enough. Michael had started dating Allison and of course, Imogene was very uncomfortable with this. When Michael broke the news that Allison and himself were engaged and expecting their first child, she had enough. On August 20th, 1988, Imogene Emerose Armstrong had hung herself. The first person to find her was Michael. Three months later, her funeral took place. The family was a complete wreck, especially Logan. Family Geoff Armstrong is Imogene's father. It is rare that Imogene and Logan see Geoff, seeing as he is usually buried in piles of paperwork from his accounting business and off on hunting/fishing trips with Michael. Geoff doesn't seem to appreciate Imogene or Logan, but seems to try his best at keeping his children entertained with whatever they please. Adele Armstrong is Imogene's mother. Adele passed away due to complications giving birth to Logan. Imogene was six-years-old when Adele passed away. Beforehand, Adele was very elated to have Imogene as a daughter, and Imogene was secretly her favourite child. They were very close. Michael is Imogene's eldest brother. He is two years older than Imogene. Until Imogene turned ten-years-old, he had paid a lot of attention to her, attempting to be the best brother possible seeing as their mother was out of the picture and Geoff was building a wall that none of the kids could break down. Geoff had become more open to Michael when he found out that he was somewhat skilled with a gun. At the age of twelve, Michael stopped trying. For six years, Michael rarely spoke to Imogene. They didn't help each other through things like Logan and Imogene did. After Michael and Allison found out that they were pregnant with their first child, he proposed. He promptly notified Imogene and that drove her over the edge. A few days without much word from Imogene and he decided it was time to apologize. Michael went out and got a nice necklace for Imogene to come home to find her dead body dangling from the ceiling. Since, he has been obsessing over her death and saying that he believes he deserves to suffer from the misery for the rest of his life. Logan is Imogene's youngest brother. He is six years younger. At the age of two, Logan's vocal cords were still developing and started calling Imogene by the nickname of "Gene" and since then, it has stuck. Imogene and Logan are very close, considering each other best friends. Logan is very open to Imogene about everything and vise versa. Often nights, Geoff, Michael, or guests could find the pair discussing "important" topics while completing homework, eating a late night snack, or watching the television. After Imogene's death in 1988, Logan isolated himself from Geoff and Michael. He was aware that Michael and Allison were the reasoning behind Imogene's death. He continued to isolate himself until 1992 when Silas, Michael's first son, was born. Category:Characters Category:PCOCT Timeline Category:Teenager Category:Teens Category:Happy Endings Characters